


How Ruby and Mocha joined Fairy Tail

by Hamatopurity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, Phantom Lord Arc, Ruby and Natsu are just buds btw, Slight Nudity, not explicit but just in case, ruby is a closet homosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby was the weakest wizard in Phantom Lord,her cat partner,Mocha was kept a secret. But the story of how they joined the best guild by far is nothing short of amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ruby and Mocha joined Fairy Tail

Ruby Snowhorn didn't think much on the odd *mission* Master Jose told the guild about,to retrieve a Fairy Tail wizard by the name of Lucy Heartfilia. But looking back,she really wished she did.

When Gajeel attacked the Fairy Tail guild,Ruby didn't like it,neither her or her cat friend Mocha.

But when Gajeel attacked three of the guild members,Ruby simply couldn't take it sitting down.

"What the HELL did you do,Redfox?!!" Gajeel had been on the beam as usual that day,he gave his usual sneer with the same nasty look in his crimson red eyes "nothin' the Master didn't want ta do,'sides,those fairies are nothin' "

Ruby was about to argue further towards her roommate and fellow dragon slayer,but just then there was a large crash at the guildhall's doors.

Ruby and Gajeel looked to see the majority of the Fairy Tail guild right there,with looks of fury and vengeance in they're eyes.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!!!" Was they're master's anger filled yell.

Gajeel suddenly jumped to another beam for a better vintage point,much to Ruby's annoyance.

Ruby looked at the attacking wizards,she suddenly spotted the wizard that had blown the guildhall's doors.

Ruby saw the spiky,Sakura hair, the scarf she immediately recognized as made of dragon scales, and his eyes,there was something familiar about them.

Ruby suddenly gasped when she smelled in the air "th-that scent...it couldn't be..."

Suddenly,from the brown leather satchel she held,Mocha's small cocoa brown head nudged out.

"I-is something wrong,Ruby-San?" Ruby shook her head to get out of her thoughts "that wizard,he has the same scent as...HIM... I need to speak with him..."

Mocha flicked her tail slightly as she said "but,with everyone fighting...I'm not so sure you can, and he might think you'll fight like the others!" Ruby sighed "your right Mocha... And if what I think is true,even if I do fight him,I won't last five minutes against him...we'll have to wait this out."

Ruby and Mocha watched the wizards from both Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail brawl,particularly the pink haired fire wizard, but what neither teenage girl and cat didn't completely expect,was the wizard to challenge Gajeel.

Ruby studied the way he fought, and when he stopped Gajeel's iron club attack, the steam coming off his arms and the unrivaled rage in his eyes, there was something all too familiar.

Though,when he managed to throw Gajeel into the wall,while Ruby's fellow guild members were shocked, the mineral dragon slayer clenched her jaw thoughtfully.

"That strength, and that unwavering look in his eyes...there's no doubt about it now...that wizard,that...dragon slayer,he is Natsu Dragneel, the infamous Prince Of The Fire Dragons... I knew I recognized that scent."

However, the fight between the fire and iron dragon slayers didn't last long.

The Fairy Tail Master crashed down from above,skin green and sickly, the Fairy Tail wizards immediately ran towards they're Master,while on they're perch,Ruby and Mocha gasped in horror "r-Ruby...that's...Fairy Tail's master..." Ruby gulped,Master Makarov looked as if he was on his deathbed, and Ruby could tell from her spot on the beam that there was no magic energy within the old wizard's body.

"I...can't even sense one bit of magic energy from him...Aria must've...my god..." Ruby looked at the beam which both Gajeel and Aria now stood on "I don't care if this is some *request* from a famous deviant or not. This is all...unforgivable. I can't take this sitting on the sidelines any longer."

When the Fairy Tail wizards retreated,Ruby saw Natsu Dragneel grab one Phantom's wizards with a look of pure hatred in his charcoal black eyes. Ruby noticed another wizard attempting to attack him from behind.

"Not gonna happen.." Ruby jumped off the beam,a multicolored light with crystals surrounded her fists,her dangerous golden eyes locked onto the wizard.

"MINERAL DRAGON IRON FIST!!!"

The attack sent the wizard flying straight into a wall just as both Natsu Dragneel and the blue cat turned. Ruby straightened herself,looking right into Dragneel's eyes, the look in his eye was...unrecoverable.

"Another dragon slayer...?" Ruby cleared her throat nervously "er,I apologize,in all honesty this was not how I would've wanted to meet you face to face..." The dragon slayer in front of her raised a brow while the blue cat flying next to him gave a just as confused look.

"Er,should I know you?" Ruby chuckled nervously "well...no,but...well you see,my name is Ruby Snowhorn, and while here I'm just the weakest wizard here, I am the daughter of Tourmaline, the empress of the earthen dragons, and ruler of the stones."

Dragneel gasped "whoa,for real?!" The cat looked at his friend with a look of surprise "wait,you know her,Natsu?!" Natsu shook his head "not exactly,but I've heard of that dragon....Tourmaline,Igneel told me about 'er"

Ruby nodded "I have met him,King Igneel,my mother,she was a fiercely loyal nakama of him, and I may of only met King Igneel a few times when I was but a small child, but he's incredible,never before have I met such an incredible person before... And thing is,you're scent...it's so much like his, and even the look in your eyes are much like King Igneel's....and when you fought Gajeel,I hadn't a doubt in my mind then, You're Natsu Dragneel,Prince Of The Fire Dragons."

Unexpectedly though,both Dragneel and his feline comrade snorted.

Ruby could only raise a brow "is..something...humoring?" The blue cat gave another snort "Natsu...a prince *snort*" said wizard chuckled "I haven't even been called that in YEARS!"

Ruby smiled "even so,as my mother was loyal to King Igneel,it's only fitting I be the same for his son,Prince Dragneel." Both cat and dragon slayer gave a synchronized snort.

"Whatever,but...look,one of your Phantom buddies took our friend,Lucy,I need to find her,NOW." Ruby nodded "I saw Juvia-San and Mousiour Sol take her on a path not too far from here, I can show you,but I'm not sure the exact location unfortunately,though,this one could probably show us the way."

Ruby held over her head, the wizard Natsu had grabbed,whom had attempted to escape in the midst of Ruby and Natsu's conversation.

"WHOA! Your strong!" Ruby smiled widely "well,before I learned dragon slayer magic, I was trained quite well in physical strength for years! Though I wish my magical abilities exceeded my physical strength..."

Natsu laughed "HAHA!! This is AWESOME!!!" Just then,there was a moving in Ruby's satchel, and then Mocha poked her head out.

"Is the coast clear,Ruby-San?" Ruby smiled "yep,for now at least"

"WHOA! It's a cat just like Happy!" Ruby chuckled as Mocha climbed onto her shoulder "I've known Mocha since she hatched from this egg I found, but I don't let anyone in the guild see her,Master Jose doesn't like...animals in the guild..."

Natsu and Happy exchanged glances,Ruby shook her head though "well,we better get going quickly!"

 

It didn't take long for the small group of wizards to get to the rocky path,with Natsu still having an iron grip on the Phantom wizard from before.

"This is as far as I've seen them, but only the stronger wizards know the whereabouts such this,I will try to help as much as I can to find your friend,even if it may not be much..."

Natsu waved Ruby off "it's cool, but I'm sure this guy can tell us EXACTLY where Lucy is." At the last word,Natsu gave the wizard under his grip a glare that could make the strongest of wizards quiver. The wizard could only Yelp fearfully.

The two dragon slayers and feline comrades had found themselves walking for quite some time,Natsu's temper only raised the longer they walked,at one point,he even lit the wizard aflame until he spilt the location of where Lucy was being kept.

Suddenly,a faint yell reached both dragon slayer's ears,to a normal human,they wouldn't have heard it, but no sound could escape the ears of a dragon. Ruby could make out the yell as a single word.

"NATSUUUUUU!!!!"

Ruby wiped around to look at Natsu "Prince Dragneel!" The older slayer was already running at full speed,Happy following suit. Ruby and Mocha quickly followed,the young dragon slayer trusting her ears towards the sound.

The Phantom Lord base was just in range, and Ruby could just make out a figure falling from one of the towers. Though the scent was unfamiliar to Ruby,Natsu ran quickly.

"LUCYYYYY!!!!!"

Ruby jumped upwards,Ruby suddenly got an idea.

"MINERAL DRAGON....ROAR!!!!!"

Ruby's breath attack sent Natsu's propelling towards Lucy,he quickly wrapped his arms around her torso and fell right into a pile of rubble.

"Wow!its raining Lucy's!"

Ruby,Mocha, and Happy ran over to where Natsu and Lucy landed,Natsu's face was muffled in Lucy's chest while her wrists were tied by rope. "Thank goodness,made it just in time" was Natsu's muffled reply,while the blonde smiled "yeah,thank you."

After both wizards got up,Natsu untied her restraints,Ruby said "you alright? Lucy-San?" Lucy nodded,a sad smile on her face.

When Natsu and Happy got into an argument over to go back to the guild or storm the base,Ruby and Mocha could only watch,Ruby was the first to notice Lucy's sad expression to deepen the more her two friends argued. The celestial wizard shook slightly before she spoke.

"I'm sorry..." Natsu and Happy immeaditly stopped arguing and looked at her with confused expressions.

"It's my fault...it's my fault this is happening.... But I want to stay with you guys..." Lucy than looked towards her comrades with tears in her eyes "because I love being in Fairy Tail!"

Natsu and Happy's expressions softened considerably "hey what's wrong? Of course you can stay!" Happy said "we should get to the guild.." Natsu sighed in defeat "yeah, I guess we outta..."

Ruby helped get Lucy on Natsu's back so he could carry her,though the blonde still cried abit,Ruby looked at the Fairy Tail wizards in front of her and thought "the fairies...they are so heartwarming, and kind, but...in Phantom... I wish things were like this,to do something such as this,to try and FORCE someone to go to somewhere they obviously no longer want to be,it's atrocious."

Once they'd made it back to town,Ruby and Mocha stopped, the mineral dragon slayer spoke "I'm afraid I need to go back to my guild,Master Jose most likely won't like it if he finds out I helped you, I don't like to think what he'd do if he found out..." Natsu furrowed his brow as he asked "you sure? Well,if you're ever thinking of a better guild to get chummy with,Fairy Tail is always an option,I owe ya one,Ruby."

Ruby and Mocha smiled at that "duly noted." Mocha waved "we hope to see you two again! And in better company too!" Happy waved with a smile while Natsu simply called back "sure Thing!"

Ruby sighed,she looked at Mocha "okay,you might want to hide in my bag now,we have to confront this sooner or later,and I prefer to take it quickly." Mocha nodded as she climbed into Ruby's satchel.

One hour later...

Ruby was harshly thrown into a wall, the stone hitting her love handles with a stinging pain. Ruby coughed as she looked up at her Master whom had delt the attack,Master Jose looked absolutely livid.

"Ruby. You helped the Salamander,you have betrayed your guild." Ruby coughed a few more times before she spoke,her voice now pained and raspy "Prince Dragneel.... I am indebted to him... I do not....regret aiding him in freeing his comrade." The look of fury in Master Jose's eyes was haunting "then you have no use in my guild.reveal your mark immediately!!"

Ruby stood up shakily, the satchel Mocha Still hid in now placed on the ground,Ruby shivered as she removed her white tank top "yes,Master." The Phantom Lord guild mark was seen plain as day on the small of her back. Master Jose raised a hand, and then fiercely struck Ruby's guild mark with dark magic full force.

"AUGGGGHHHH!!!!" Ruby fell to her knees in pain,the searing,burning pain was unimaginable,had it not been for her keen ears,all Ruby would've heard was deafening ringing in her ears,instead of her former guild members laughing at her pain.

It felt excruciating,it felt like hours when in reality,it was only minutes before it stopped,her guild mark was not only gone,but Ruby felt fresh blood on her back, the thick,crimson liquid dripped from the dragon slayers back to the cold,stone ground. 

Unfortunately, the absence of her guild mark didn't stop the pain.

Master Jose picked Ruby up by the hair roughly and threw her into a table,breaking it in the process. Ruby attempted to get up,only for her former Master to bombard her with several magical attacks.

"AUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!" The pain was unbearable. Ruby's own blood clotted around her body,her bare chest and and torso covered in the thick,sticky liquid.

Ruby attempted to stand again,only for Master Jose to throw one last attack on the vulnerable girl.

"GAUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The dark,magical attack cut right through her skin, making a deep wound into her lower rib cage and upper part of her stomach, the fresh would pooled dark crimson,Ruby shook from the pain as she attempted to cover the deep wound,it would no doubt scar.

Her mind became fuzzy from bloodloss as a wizard picked her up by the neck and threw out,she barely registered the scent of the wizard Natsu took prisoner to find Lucy as her face met the cold hard ground,her satchel fell next to her only a moment later.

Mocha quickly climbed out "Ruby!" The small feline hugged her injured friend before holding her shirt out "we have to try and cover those wounds up! Here" Mocha ripped up the shirt into strips and tied each around Ruby's wounds.

Mocha than reached into Ruby's satchel and pulled out a spare shirt,it was a brown,sleeveless turtleneck,Ruby smiled at her dear friend "thank you,Mocha." Due to her wounds,Ruby was weakened considerably,so Mocha helped her get the shirt on.

Just as Ruby took a moment to rest,she heard a voice from inside "... I didn't want to need destroy those pitiful fairies, but I've no choice! Come mourning,we will obliterate those fools,prepare the Jupiter Canon!"

Ruby gasped "Jupiter?! They're gonna...oh god,we have to go!" Ruby shakily got to her feet,Mocha flicked her tail worriedly "c-careful! Your injuries!" Ruby coughed "we have to get to Fairy Tail, and warn them,before it's too late..."

Mocha nodded before she used her aria magic and her black feathered wings appeared and she held onto Ruby carefully "you're hurt badly,Ruby-Chan,I'll carry you as far as I can,okay?" Ruby argued "but you can't use your magic and carry me for that long! I'm too heavy for you,and you'll strain yourself if you try to fly too long!" Mocha shook her head as she began flying with Ruby in her grip anyway "I'll be fine, but you might pass out if you just walk all the way to Magnolia! Just hang on,okay?" Ruby huffed as she sighed in defeat.

The journey to Magnolia went on longer than either wizard would've wanted, and with Mocha's magic wearing down with Ruby's added weight, the two would need to rest and walk for a while.

once they did reach the Fairy Tail guild however, the Jupiter Canon was about to fire.

"oh no..." Ruby shivered "we...we were too late..." Ruby got an idea and was about to step towards the canons range,when a red headed wizard in a bath towel ran forward,a glow of magic suddenly surrounded her,Ruby immediately recognized the magic as Requip, and realized the woman was Erza Scarlet, the queen of the fairies, Titania.

Erza's Requip showed to be Garitinion Armor,a shielding magic in the metal. One of her fellow guild mates shouted "what're you doin?!!" Erza stood strong in front of the canon "PROTECTING THE GUILDHALL !"

Ruby noticed a dark haired wizard holding Natsu back from stopping his comrade "ERZAAA!!!" The wizard holding him back shouted back "DON'T,WE JUST HAVE TO HAVE FAITH IN HER!"

Ruby and Mocha could only gasp as Erza Scarlet put up her armor's shield and took the full blast of the canon.

The powerful wizard fell with her armor severely damaged,Natsu quickly ran to her with the dark haired wizard that had held the dragon slayer back.

Ruby shook her head to clear her mind, and she and Mocha ran towards her as well.

"m-Miss Titania!" Natsu recognized her "Ruby?! What're you doing here?!" The dark haired wizard looked at Ruby with a stern glare "hey,arn't you with Phantom?!" Ruby was about to argue when Natsu looked at his fellow guild mate with a glare "chill, she's cool,she helped me and Happy save Lucy,plus she knows Igneel,we can trust her."

Master Jose had demanded to hand over Lucy, the protest from all the Fairy Tail wizards yelled loud and clear as day at Ruby's former guild master.

"WE WOULD NEVER BETRAY HER LIKE THAT,YOU WOULD HAVE TO KILL US FIRST!!!!"  
"YOU CAN STOP ASKIN CAUSE WE AIN'T GIVING YOU ANY OTHER ANSWER!!!"

Ruby nodded and screamed loud as she could "I MAY NOT KNOW LUCY AS WELL AS EVERYONE ELSE HERE, BUT BEING FORCED TO GO SOMEWHERE SHE DESPISES IS SOMETHING NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH!!!!" Mocha nodded and shouted with her "HEARTFILIA DEVIANT OR NOT,THIS IS WHERE LUCY-SAN BELONGS!!!"

The rest of the guild all screamed out similar protests,however,Master Jose was not taking it and announced he would fire Jupiter again in fifthteen minutes.

Natsu had a determined look on his face as he and Happy went to destroy the cannon.

Ruby gulped "Mocha,we'll have to stay here and fight, Prince Dragneel will no doubt be facing Totomaru in there,though I would rather fight along with him and Happy, but it's his fight,besides...I'm not strong enough to face Totomaru,I'd just be a liability anyway."

Mocha nodded in agreement.

It didn't take long for Master Jose to send out his Phantom Shades,though Ruby was still badly injured,her magic didn't disappoint.

"MINERAL DRAGON...ROAR!!!!!"

Several of the shades disapated from Ruby's breathe attack,but as in they're nature, they immediately reappeared from nothing but black mist.

Ruby gulped "even with dragon slayer magic... But that doesn't matter,Dragneel is fighting in there, and no matter what,we have to fight too!" Mocha nodded "r-right! I may not be too strong, but I can still fight!"

When Jupiter was just about to fire, the cannon exploded on itself. Ruby grinned "I had no doubt you could do it,Son Of Igneel."

But just then, the walking guildhall started to shift its *body* Ruby gasped in realization.

"Is Master Jose really going to...? MOCHA! We have to get in there! I know it's asking a lot, but please,can you-" without a moments hesitation,Mocha spread out her black wings and grabbed Ruby and went as quickly as she could towards the remains of the cannon.

"If Prince Dragneel has the same problem as I do,he may be in trouble with all the moving in there!"

Just as Ruby and Mocha flew in,they both saw Totomaru about to attack Natsu as he was on the ground,looking quite nauchious.

"oh,no you don't." Mocha's wings disappeared and Ruby extended her foot.

"MINERAL DRAGON TALON!!!!!"

the shards of magical crystal hit Totomaru straight on the back of his head,making him fall over.

Ruby landed with a slight stumble on her feet,only for her to double over "oh jeez..." Ruby's stomach ached and,to Ruby,felt as if it would destroy itself.

Thankfully,she didn't have to endure it long as two Fairy Tail wizards came and finished off Totomaru.

The group soon found out what the moving went, and agreed to separate and find a way to stop it,Ruby and Mocha went with Natsu and Happy.

On the way,Natsu realized how Ruby stumbled every few steps "hey,you alright? You don't look so good" Rubby gulped "I'll be fine, but...well,yesterday,Master Jose found out I helped you and Happy-San find and rescue Lucy-San, and I was pernamantly expelled from Phantom, and...well,Master Jose didn't leave it at that..."

Natsu gave Ruby a look,but she just chuckled "don't worry, I don't regret helping either of you, I did what I thought was right. Besides,a part of me has been thinking of leaving, and I can see from how much you and your fellow guild mates care for eachother,while there are a couple wizards in Phantom Lord that I consider good friends, but one can't seem to truly trust her fellow guild mates, and the other thinks he doesn't even deserve such things as happiness..." 

Ruby gave a sad smile "you said yesterday there's a place for me in Fairy Tail,right? But with what my former guild is doing,I'm not sure if you're Master would quite agree to me being a member..."

"LIKE HELL HE'LL DISAGREE!" Ruby looked at her fellow dragon slayer with a shocked expression "you helped me and Happy save Lucy, and your helping us right now! Anyone that risks they're life for they're friends are always welcome in Fairy Tail!"

Ruby was at a loss for words,before she smiled "well then, I hope to be member,after all this, and perhaps Mocha too!"

Soon,Natsu and Happy got into a small argument about attempting to defeat   
Master Jose,but it was solved quickly,soon after, the four wizards reached a deadend, a gust of wind suddenly picked up mysteriously.

"oh no,it's Aria..."

 

Both Natsu and Ruby have been fighting Aria for a long time,Natsu wasn't doing so good, but Ruby was so tired out with her injuries, and without them being properly treated,along with her blood loss weren't promising for either wizards.

Aria suddenly threw Ruby into a wall his wind magic "RUBY!"

Ruby felt dizzy,her perefial vision went fuzzy for a few minutes,when she finally could see clearly again,she saw,to her horror,Aria was attempting to use the Drain spell on Natsu,the very same spell that defeated Master Makarov in a single blow.

"DRAGNEEL!!!" Ruby tried to get up, but she only fell in the process,"no,with his power...that spell might kill him!"

However,just when she thought Natsu was done for,a vaguely familiar scent wafted Ruby's nose just before a figure came running and attacked Aria,stopping the   
Drain Spell.

Ruby gasped "Miss Titania!" Ruby got up on her feet,successfully this time and ran over towards Natsu,Happy and Mocha following.

"Prince Dragneel! Are you alright?" Natsu rubbed the back of his head "nng yeah, but Erza! Are ya sure you should be walking around? Your still injured!" 

Erza stood tall,an expression that sent shivers down Ruby's spine,which caused her to yelp in near syncrintion with Natsu,Happy, and Mocha.

"I'M SORRY I ASKED!"  
"SHE IS SERIOUSLY PO'D!!!"  
"I certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her sword!"

Erza then took vengeance for Master Makarov in less than two minutes, but no sooner did she fall to the ground.

"ERZA!" Natsu caught his nakama quickly,then,Erza commanded of Natsu to save Lucy and show her he can surpass her.

" Don't worry,Prince Dragneel,Me and Mocha will stay here with her,go. Go save your nakama."

Natsu's Flames Of Emotion burned like wildfire as he went blasting through the roof and upper floors,heading straight for Gajeel.

"good luck,Son Of Igneel." Ruby suddenly recoiled and fell.

"Ruby!" Mocha ran over to her while Erza sat up "you're injured?!" Ruby groaned and felt her side,Mocha pulled back the remains of her old shirt to see her wound,once with dried blood, and reopened.

"oh no.." Erza gaped at the severe injury "what the hell happened to you?!" Ruby smiled wide,showing off her fang like teeth out of spite of the pain "after Master Jose found out I helped Dragneel and Happy-San rescue Lucy-San,I was kicked out, and I suffered punishment."

Erza looked absolutely livid "you're guild master did this to you?! Despicable."

Soon, The other wizards that had come to help Natsu,whom the two freelance wizards learned they're names were Elfman and Gray,with them was Mirajane, Elfman's older sister.

However, the introductions were cut short as Master Jose appeared and attacked, Ruby and Mocha tried to help Erza fight Master Jose,but Mocha wasn't nearly strong enough to fight a wizard so powerful, and Ruby ended up getting hurt worse than she was before,at one point,she felt her ankle snap, and was almost positive she received a concussion or two.

Ruby and Mocha were out of camission, and Ruby could barely process any words were said.

Suddenly,a golden light surrounded the whole chamber,Ruby opened her eyes "such a bright light....it's...strangely warm, and gentle,why does it....seem familiar?"

Ruby barely heard a voice call out a single spell "I invoke.fairy law."

Ruby expected the spell to hurt in some way, but the same gentle warmth stayed, it almost felt safe and productive,that was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

At some point,arms clad in armor picked the unconchious dragon slayer up bridal style,Mocha meanwhile was picked up by a woman,even now,Ruby wished she remember that moment more clearly.

Next thing the sixteen year old knew,she woke up in a medical bed,her vision blurry, only the colors pink,red,blue, and blonde came into her sight.

A moment later,Ruby now saw the faces of Natsu,Erza,Happy, and Lucy.

Natsu gave a big smile "hey,you're finally awake!" Ruby groaned as she sat up,now that her senses were more alert,she noticed she had many bandages on her torso,to the point it could be called a shirt, and she had a cast for her now broken ankle,she also had quite a few bandages wrapped around her forehead, and the top of her skull.

"don't over exert yourself." Ruby rubbed her neck,suddenly realizing something was missing started to panic "w-where's my necklace?!" Happy flew over to the table next to Ruby's medical bed where he picked up the necklace and held out to her.

"it's right here silly!" Ruby let out a sigh of relief "thank you,Happy." Ruby carefully tied the necklace around her throat.

"wait,is Mocha here?" Lucy pointed to the medical bed next to Ruby,said dragon slayer looked to see the light brown furred cat sleeping, the usual hoodie gone with quite a few bandages around her torso.

Ruby smiled "thank goodness,uh,how long have I been out?" Natsu answered "for like three days, the docs here said if Erza and Mira didn't get you two quicker,ya might've been six feet under by now."

Ruby smiled "thank you,er,what happened to Phantom? And Gajeel and the others?" Happy smiled "Natsu beat Gajeel! And Master Makarov took down Master Jose, and Phantom Lord ended up getting disbanded!" Ruby gasped "wow,really? I wonder where Gajeel and The Element Four are now..."

Lucy muttered "hopefully far from here.." Ruby nodded "yeah...though,after I get the OK to get out of here,I'll have to find some place to work..."

Erza said "well,you can think more on that after your at hundred percent,you need your rest."

a few days past after that,the other members of Fairy Tail she met,Natsu would tell her about Igneel, and his comrades. Lucy would hang out and tell her about the jobs she went with Natsu (though that's pretty much all of them). Erza would often checks up on Ruby and Mocha, and offer to talk to her about any troubles,Ruby didn't always accept,but they always did make her feel better. Gray was,a little weird in Ruby's opinion at first, but he started to grow on her,he'd tell her some of the fights he won (though the ones with Natsu seemed abit warped in Ruby's opinion).

Finally,Ruby and Mocha were cleared to leave the hospital, the two got a pack of clothes, the two were actually quite glad,always laying around tended to do little good for the bones.

"oi! How ya doing?" Ruby turned "oh,hello p-er,Natsu-San! I didn't even catch your scent!"

Natsu walked over with his hands rested on the back of his head "so,you two finally cleared to get outta here?" Mocha smiled "uh huh! We had to move out of our old house,from what we were told at least,we were roommates with Gajeel-San,but well..."

Ruby said "anyway,we gotta find a new house,plus something to pay for rent..er,sorry but um,where's Happy? He's usually with you" Natsu replied "he's at home takin' a cat nap, I decided to pay ya a visit." 

"It was from Tourmaline,wasn't it?" Ruby looked at her fellow dragon slayer surprised "w-what?" Natsu pointed to the necklace on Ruby's throat "the necklace. Your dragon gave it to ya,right?"

Ruby nodded "w-well yes, but how did you know?" Natsu tugged on his scarf "Igneel gave me this scarf,hate to be without it, I can tell it's the same kinda thing with you." 

Ruby chuckled "yeah,it's the only thing I have left of her,I'd honestly probably do something...undesirable if someone tried to take it, I remember once a thief tried to rip it from my neck when me and Gajeel were grocery shopping, and I almost killed the man and I'm pretty sure I scarred Gajeey for life" Natsu laughed "haha! For real?! Oh man, I wish I coulda seen that! I'd probably show no mercy if some punk tried to steal my scarf!"

Ruby chuckled in response "hehe,well I certainly wouldn't want to be the receiving end of your flames,that's for sure!"

Natsu suddenly said "hey,ya know,my offer still stands,you can join Fairy Tail,Mocha too!" Ruby and Mocha exchanged glances "r-really?!" "A-are you sure about us?"

Natsu replied "well duh,me and Lucy talked to Gramps, and he thinks you'll fit right in!"

Ruby looked down thoughtfully before smiling.

Natsu held out his hand "so would'da'ya think? Ya wanna join Fairy Tail?"

Ruby looked at Natsu's bright smile and slowly grasped the Sakura haired man'a hand "yeah... I always...wanted a family away from home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil fic of how two of my Fairy Tail OC's joined the guild,might do one about Ruby's first job, but we'll see


End file.
